Two Loves
by SAASU7KEX jUst cHipmUnkZ
Summary: Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura.Dan dikaruniani anak bernama Uchiha Ryuka. Setelah beberapa tahun menikah, Sasuke menjadi berubah dan berpaling dengan sekretaris kerjanya di perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Cinta mereka sedang diuji CH 2 NEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Genre : Romance / Family

Summary : Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura. Dan dikaruniani anak bernama Uchiha Ryuka. Setelah beberapa tahun menikah, Sasuke menjadi berubah dan berpaling dengan sekretaris kerjanya di perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Cinta mereka sedang diuji…

Warning : AU, OC, Gaje karena baru jadi author

_**~Two Loves ~**_

"Uchiha Sasuke, apakah anda bersedia menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai maut menjemput kalian berdua?" suara seorang penghulu berkumandang menyuarakan sumpah pernikahan kepada seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

"Ya, saya bersedia". Jawab Sasuke dengan tegasnya.

"Haruno Sakura, apakah anda bersedia menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, kaya ataupun miskin, sampai maut menjemput kalian berdua?"

"Ya, saya bersedia". Jawab seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian".

Dan akhirnya kedua pasangan tersebut saling berciuman di depan banyak orang yang hadir dalam pernikahan mereka berdua.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Dia sebagai direktur pengganti kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat. Sedangakan istri Sasuke, Sakura Haruno adalah seorang putri tunggal dari dokter yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo.

Setelah 3 bulan menikah, kemudian Sakura mengandung anak pertama Sasuke. Hal ini membuat keluarga tersebut bahagia karena akan hadir satu anggota baru dari keluarga mereka.

Sembilan bulan kemudian, anak Sakura lahir. Sasuke selalu mendampingi Sakura di saat Sakura melahirkan.

"Selamat tuan, bayi anda laki – laki". kata seorang suster sambil menyerahkan bayi mungil kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum senang dan mencium kening Sakura yang dipenuhi peluh karena kelelahan.

"Terima kasih Sakura". kata Sasuke.

"Hmm…Sasuke, anak kita ingin kau beri nama siapa?" kata Sakura yang masih kelelahan.

"Hn…akan ku namai Uchiha Ryuka". jawab Sasuke.

"Uchiha Ryuka, nama yang bagus, Sasuke". kata Sakura.

Enam tahun telah berlalu dan anak mereka, Uchiha Ryuka sudah menginjak usia 6 tahun. Pada suatu malam saat Sasuke pulang dari kantor kerjanya.

"Tadaima". ujar Sasuke yang baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Okaeri". jawab sang istri dari dalam rumah dengan menggandeng anak mereka, Ryuka.

"Hore! Tou – san sudah pulang". ujar Ryuka dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Iya saying. Tou – san sudah pulang. Ini Tou – san belikan mainan buat Ryuka. Hari ini Ryuka jadi anak baik kan?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Tentu, tanya saja Kaa – san. Iya kan Kaa – san?" ujar Ryuka sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar – binary.

"Ya, hari ini Ryuka menjadi anak yang sangat baik". jawab Sakura lembut. Dan Sasuke langsung menyerahkan mainan itu pada Ryuka. Dan dia langsung pergi ke ruang tamu.

"Ehm, tinggal kita berdua Sakura – chan?". jawab Sasuke seraya menciumi leher istrinya itu.

"Apaan sih Sasuke, geli tahu. Sudah ah". jawab Sakura dan dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

****

Di kantor, Sasuke mengadakan pemilihan sekretaris barunya. Dan yang lulus audisi adalah Tenten dan Karin. Dan setelah melalui beberapa ujian yang terpilih jadi sekretaris baru Sasuke adalah Karin, karena menurut Sasuke, Karin lebih pantas menjadi sekretaris Sasuke karena pengetahuannya yang luas dan karena ehm dia cantik.

Dan mulai hari ini Karin sudah mulai bekerja di Uchiha Corp sebagai sekretarisnya Sasuke. Dan saat itulah Sasuke mulai dekat dengan sekretarisnya. Mereka sering makan siang bersama pada saat jam makan siang kantor. Para karyawan Sasuke pun sering membicarakan kedekatan mereka berdua.

Kedekatan mereka pun semakin erat. Sasuke bahkan sering mengajak Karin ke mall untuk belanja bersama. Sasuke selalu membelikan berbagai barang – barang mahal seperti tas, kalung, sepatu dll hanya untuk sekretarisnya itu.

Hampir beberapa bulan belakangan ini Sasuke sering pergi dengan Karin sampai larut malam. Hal ini membuat istri Sasuke, Sakura khawatir.

Kemudian Sakura mencoba mendatangi kantor kerja Sasuke dengan membawa bekal makan siang untuk suaminya. Ketika berjalan di meja – meja karyawan, secara tidak sengaja Sakura mendengar percakapan dari 2 orang karyawan Sasuke. Mereka adalah Tayuya dan Temari.

"Eh, Temari kamu tahu gak kalau bos kita, Sasuke – sama. Sepertinya dia ada hubungan khusus deh sama sekretaris barunya tuh yang namanya Karin padahal dia kan sudah punya istri dan anak". kata Tayuya yang langsung duduk di meja kerja Temari yang membuat Temari sedikit kaget.

"Apaan sih! Eh itu kan cuma gosip. Jangan gitu kamu, kalau di dengar Sasuke – sama bisa dipecat kamu". jawab Temari.

"Ah, aku kan cuma bercanda Temari – chan".

Saat mendengar percakapan itu hati Sakura sakit dan dia langsung pulang dan tidak jadi memberi Sasuke makan siang.

****

Jam rumah Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang dan Sakura menunggunya di kursi ruang tamu, sedangkan Ryuka sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya sejak jam 20.30 malam tadi. Dan sampai sekarang Sakura masih terjaga dan menahan rasa kantuknya sampai ada seseorang yang membuka pintu utama rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Dan masuklah sosok laki – laki tampan bermata onyx dan rambut raven yang sejak tadi telah di tunggu kedatangannya oleh Sakura dan dialah Sasuke, suami Sakura.

"Kau sudah pulang Sa – su – ke?". ujar Sakura dengan menekan nama Sasuke dalam.

"Hn". jawab Sasuke dengan wajah malas dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Namun belum sampai Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya, Sakura sudah menahannya dan memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara dengannya.

_**Tunggu**_

_**Chapter depan saja ya? Lalu apakah yang akan dibicarakan Sakura pada Sasuke? Akankah mereka berhasil mempertahankan cintanya?**_

_**Dan maaf kalau ada fanfic yang ceritanya mirip – mirip atau nyerempet saya. Maklumlah karna saya author baru di ffn. Tapi saya mohon untuk para reader untuk…**_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T semi M

Genre : Romance / Family

Summary : Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura. Dan dikaruniani anak bernama Uchiha Ryuka. Setelah beberapa tahun menikah, Sasuke menjadi berubah dan berpaling dengan sekretaris kerjanya di perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Cinta mereka sedang diuji…

Warning : AU, OC, Gaje karena baru jadi author

_**~Two Loves ~**_

"Hn…". jawab Sasuke dengan wajah malas dan langsung pergi ke kamar, namun belum sampai Sasuke ke dalam kamarnya, Sakura sudah menahannya dan menarik Sasuke unruk bicara dengannya.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku dulu! Akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau selalu pulang malam?" kata Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu kan". Jawab Sasuke sinis.

"Tapi aku adalah istrimu Sasuke, apa benar gosip tentang kau dan sekretarismu itu?" kata Sakura.

"Kamu lebih percaya suamimu sendiri atau orang lain?" kata Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu Sasuke, hanya saja," kata-kata Sakura terpotong.

"Cukup Sakura. Aku sudah capek dengan semua ini". Bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke dengarkan aku dulu". Kata Sakura terisak sambil memegangi lengan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Ryuka terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis. Mendengar tangisan anaknya, Sakura berlari ke kamar Ryuka dan meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar dengan membanting pintunya cukup keras.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Keesokan harinya, Sakura menyiapkan sarapan pagi kesukaan Sasuke yaitu nasi goreng tomat. Berharap agar suaminya itu mau makan bersama namun yang diharapkan bertolak belakang dengan kenyataan. Sasuke malah langsung pergi ke kantor tanpa pamit pada istri dan anaknya.

Saat Sakura akan membersihkan kamar tidur mereka, Sakura menemukan dokumen milik Sasuke yang tertinggal. Lalu kemudian ia mengantarkan dokumen tersebut ke perusahaan Sasuke.

Sesampainya Sakura di kantor Sasuke, dia melihat suaminya tersebut bermesraan dengan sekretarisnya, Karin. Sakura tetap diam mematung di depan ruangan Sasuke dan dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian. Mereka berciuman di depan Sakura. Sakura kaget dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan sekretarisnya, Karin bukannya mengakui kesalahan atau minta maaf, dia malah mengusir Sakura dari kantornya.

"Sa-sasuke". Kata Sakura sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke kaget dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Mengganggu saja, pergi kau dari sini?" kata Sasuke ketus.

"Sayang, itu siapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberikan dokumen ini padamu". Kata Sakura terisak.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan mengambil dokumen tersebut dengan kasar dari tangan Sakura.

"Pergi kau dari sini". Kata Sasuke dingin.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa pulang dengan berderai air mata. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat dicintainya bisa begitu dengan mudahnya berkhianat.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan menangis. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi Ryuka sudah pulang dari rumahnya. Karena mendengar isakan tangis dari ibunya kemudian dia segera datang ke kamar ibunya.

"Kaa-san, kenapa menangis?" tanya Ryuka.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, kaa-san hanya kelilipan. Lebih baik kau tidur siang sana, kau pasti capek?". kata Sakura.

Sakura mengantar Ryuka ke kamarnya.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Saat pulang kerja, Sasuke mengantar Karin keliling kota Tokyo.

"Sayang, kita kesana yuk. Katanya ada keluaran tas baru." Kata Karin sambil menunjuk salah satu toko yang ada di seberang jalan tersebut.

"Hn." kata Sasuke pasrah saat lengannya diseret pasrah ke toko tersebut.

Mereka memasuki toko tersebut. Karin membeli banyak barang-barang mewah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengikuti Karin saja. Setelah sampai di tempat kasir, Sasuke yang membayar semua barang-barang yang dibeli Karin. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 23.30 malam, Sasuke dan Karin pun akhirnya pulang ke apartemen mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Sasuke pun langsung duduk di sofa dengan memangku Karin mesra.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Aku senang sekali. Terima kasih ya Sasuke-kun." Kata Karin manja.

"Hn apapun untukmu Karin-chan." Ucap Sasuke menggoda. Lalu dia mencium bibir Karin lembut. Tanpa sadar ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi panas. Sasuke menggendong tubuh Karin ke kasur King Size. Dan malam ini menjadi malam yang indah bagi mereka berdua.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Keesokan harinya Sasuke pulang dari apartemen Karin. Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa pedulimu Sakura. Jangan banyak bicara. Aku sudah capek denganmu." Kata Sasuke kasar.

"Aku hanya bertanya padamu, Sasuke. Aku khawatir padamu. Kenapa kau tak mengerti?" kata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau mau mengajakku bertengkar di depan anakmu?" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura menyadari bahwa di sana masih ada Ryuka. Sakura tersenyum pada anaknya itu dan mengajaknya pergi dari rumah, mengantarnya ke sekolah. Setelah Sakura mengantar Ryuka pergi ke sekolah, Sakura mencari Sasuke di dalam kamarnya, tapi tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di rumah. Ternyata Sasuke sudah berangkat kerja. Sakura menangis di dalam kamarnya 'Aku sudah tidak kuat dengan semua ini. Tapi aku harus pergi kemana? Ino! Aku mau ke rumahnya' batin Sakura.

Jam 10.00 Sakura menjemput Ryuka di sekolahnya.

"Ryuka-chan." kata Sakura.

"Kaa-san!" kata Ryuka sambil berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Ryuka-chan, ikut kaa-san pergi sayang." Kata Sakura.

"Kemana kaa-san?" Tanya Ryuka.

"Hmm…ke Shikamaru jii-san." Jawab Sakura.

"Iya kaa-san, Ryuka ikut." Kata Ryuka. Dan akhirnya mereka langsung ke rumah Shikamaru.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Mereka sampai didepan rumah keluarga Nara. Sakura datang dan langsung mengetuk pintu rumah yang ukurannya sama besarnya dengan rumah Sasuke yang selama ini dia tempati.

"Iya, sebentar…" sahut orang dari dalam rumah yang ternyata adalah suara Ino, sang nyonya Nara yang langsung membukakan pintu untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura? Aduh… sudah lama sekali kau tidak mampir ke rumahku. Ayo masuk." Sapa Ino yang langsung mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, di dalam rumah terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang santai di sofa di depan rumah sambil memangku anaknya, Nara Ayumi.

"Siapa yang datang Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru malas sambil menguap seperti biasanya.

"Sakura" jawab Ino dan langsung membawa Ayumi yang masih berumur 3 tahun menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Sakura.

"Sebaiknya, kau ikut juga Shikamaru. Tidak baik kau mengacuhkan tamu ya kan?" suruh Ino.

"Huh, mendokusai. Mungkin Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu bukan denganku." Keluh Shikamaru.

"Shika! Sudahlah temui Sakura dulu, aku mau bikin minuman. Dan ajak Ayumi juga yah?" pinta Ino. Dan Shika langsung menggendong Ayumi dan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Hai, Sakura." Sapa Shikamaru.

"Ah-hai Shika. Lama tak bertemu," kata Sakura. "Ayumi tambah besar ya! cantik mirip sekali dengan Ino."

"Ya" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Maaf ya! lama Sakura. Kau mau apa datang kemari? Dan mana Sasuke?" Tanya Ino sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi 4 gelas minuman dengan makanan kecil yang langsung di letakkannya di atas meja. Sakura hanya menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang tersirat kesedihan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Shikamaru yang menyadari bahwa Sakura butuh curhat dengan Ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura, sambil membawa Ryuka dan Ayumi ke ruang keluarga.

"Aku pergi dulu Ino, temani Sakura aku akan membawa anak-anak masuk." Kata Shikamaru. Ino langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino pada sahabatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya… aku ada masalah dengan Sasuke" kata Sakura.

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Sasuke selingkuh, dia selingkuh dengan Karin sekretaris barunya." Kata Sakura terisak.

Ino hanya bisa menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Ceritakan!" suruh Ino

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sekitar 30 menit Sakura sudah puas menceritakan semuanya pada Ino. Dan dia sudah minta izin pada Ino agar dia di perbolehkan menginap di rumah keluarga Nara. Dan Ino mengizinkannya setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Shikamaru.

Dia pergi ke rumah bermaksud untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya dan pakaian Ryuka karena dia akan menginap di rumah Shikamaru. Dan sesampainya di rumah dia melihat mobil Sasuke sudah berada di halaman rumah. Dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, dan dia kaget apa yang di lihatnya…

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Akhirnya saya bisa update juga…**

**Maaph untuk para readers karna lama updatenya**

**Ya wajar saya nie orangnya suka SELAM/MALES**

**Saya mohon maaph untuk para readers klu da kata-kata yang salah, kurang baek, dll**

**And now its time for….**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
